


Sugar

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Dough Tasting, Kissing, M/M, Pre-smut, with sugar, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Ray's baking in peace, until Mick shows up.AtomWave week 2016 day 5: food.
(idk what this title is okay)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just had this lying around in my ipad notes somewhere, and then "wait it's AW week wait today's theme is food oh well I have this I guess"  
> So enjoy :)

Ray hummed along to whatever song playing in his earphones softly as he measured a perfect cup of sugar. He smiled to himself when he heard loud, familiar footsteps come his way.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Ray emptied the cup into a bowl of other ingredients. "What does it look like,” He laughed quietly. “I'm baking."  
Mick growled and came closer. "Yeah, I know. But what are you making." He leaned over Ray's shoulder, looking into the bowl.  
"Chocolate chip cookies, why?"  
He grunted again. "Are they sugar free?"  
Ray chuckled and shook his head as he turned away to look for the mixer. "Nope," he answered, popping the "p".  
"Thank God,” the other man answered. “Here."  
Ray was looking through the cabinets. "Not now, I'm looking for the damn mix-"  
The older man sighed. "Haircut. It's right here."   
Ray looked up and turned around, seeing Mick holding the damn thing out to him. "Oh." He blushed just slightly. "Thanks."  
He took the mixer from Mick and started mixing the ingredients together into dough. Mick didn't have to try so hard to raise above the noise. "Anything I can do?"  
Ray, however, did. "NOT REALLY," he screamed back. "BUT THANKS ANYWAY!"  
Mick chuckled and leaned against the counter, watching Ray work his way through the too solid butter. He smirked slightly while studying the young scientist. Ray was beautiful, even Mick could see that, but that didn't mean-   
The sound of the mixer disappeared. "There." Ray smiled and took the mixer out, proceeding to stick his hands in the bowl and knead the dough. Mick continued to observe him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips every now and then. Ray looked at the other man from the corner of his eye and blushed bright red when he saw Mick's gaze.  
Mick smirked at the change of colour in Ray's face, and came just a bit closer. "Can I try the dough?"  
Ray looked up and into Mick's intense stare, swallowed and nodded quickly.  
Mick smirked and swept his index finger through the dough. Slowly, he brought it to his mouth and sucked. "Mm." He bit his lip, his eyes darkening slightly. "It's good." Then, he dipped his finger into the bowl again and held it out to Ray.  
"Try it."  
Ray turned more red than he had held possible and slowly took Mick's finger in his mouth, while the arsonist's breathing became heavier and heavier.  
He looked up innocently, pulling his mouth off the finger slowly.  
"You're right," he whispered. "Good."  
A silence fell, lasting for a few seconds before suddenly, Mick put his hand on Ray's cheek and kissed him softly. Ray breathed in deeply, then leaned into the kiss, putting his hands on Mick's shoulders. He deepened the kiss and they continued for about two minutes until Mick pulled away gasping for breath.   
Ray looked at him and laughed nervously. "Wow, that was..."  
Mick smiled a smile he used about once a decade. "Yeah. It really was."  
Ray suddenly grabbed the bowl of cookie dough and moved past Mick to put it in the fridge. "What are you doing?"  
Ray bit his lip and smirked. "I'll finish those tomorrow." He turned back to Mick slowly and started playing with the edge of his shirt. "But now..."  
Mick growled and out of nowhere, picked Ray up into his arms and carried him into the closest bedroom, the young scientist laughing hysterically, and the cookie dough completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for sexy dough tasting. Or something.  
> So yeah. I have some CaptainCanary following this, might post that as chapter 2. X)  
> *hopes for comments quietly*


End file.
